The lost souls
by Liz Mirage
Summary: Harry meets a young person moldu so sad and full of resentment as him since the death of Sirius. A big story of friendship and more if affinity.


Hello to everybody!

Most share of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

It is the sixth year of Harry. That begins with a chapter, which has nothing to do with the world of the magic but the continuation cannot take place any more without magic wand.

I do not say about it more.

I don't know if it is written well, I am French and I am one novice in English. If somebody could read again me before I publish my chapter, it would be kind.

4...3...2...1: first chapter!

Chapter 1: the meeting

Alison Jones was an attractive 16-year-old girl. She had long fair hair for grains, eyes blue sea, fine lips and very white teeth. She lived at her maternal grandparent's since the death of her parents in a car accident where only she had survived. From this moment, she closed on herself and spoke only very rarely. She had lost all his friends by moving and her state of mind did not allow her to have it the others. In her moments of solitude, she put itself in her piano and played during hours. She composed sometimes and to write her own songs but, after a brief second reading, she tore everything. At the secondary school, during the recreations, she isolated itself in the library to read or to advance in her homework. She was excellent. It was moreover in the lessons about which she spoke most. She never smiled excepted with her small brother, Thomas. With him, she was sweet, smiling. She loved him more than everything.

The last day of lessons, she returned earlier than usually. She kissed on the cheek her small brother and smiles to him of all her teeth. Her grandmother cooked.

Alison, can you buy some flour?

Alison shook the head. Her grandmother tightened her a note.

Alison dragged little on the way back. In the corner of her street, she smelt that something burned. She looked where from it came and lives with horror which the house of her grandparents burned. She released the bag containing the flour and ran towards the house. The neighbours looked at the house without making anything. Alison began to panic. She rushed to the house.

-Miss! Wait! You go to kill!

Alison didn't listen to. She went into the house in flame.

-Thomas!

No answer.

-Thomas, answer me!

Always no answer. Tears flowed on the cheeks. She arrived in the lounge and lives the inanimate body of her small brother.

-My God! Thomas!

She began crying. A board fell down of the floor and struck her on the nape of the neck. Alison fell on the ground.

Alison woke up in a hospital room. A doctor approached her.

-What I make there?

-You almost burned in a house by trying to save its occupants.

-Where is my brother?

-Your brother?

-My small brother.

The doctor didn't answer but asked a question.

-What is your adress?

-I... I don't remember.

-You souvenebez you of which took place in the house?

-No, I'm sorry.

-Where are your parents?

-Dead. In car crash.

-All my conoléances. How old are you?

-I'm 15 years.

-Good. I am going to look for your closest parent. And if in 2 weeks I found nothing, we shall place you in an orphanage.

-All right.

Two days later, the doctor returned.

-I found one of your uncles, Mr Parkson.

- I don't know him.

-Yes, he is an uncle taken away enough. He will come to look for you tomorrow morning.

-Thank you.

John Parkson was a tall man, with hair grisaillant and in the small dark eyes full of hatred. He tried to smile but it was more a grimace than a smile.

-Hello, I'm your uncle, John Parkson.

Alison did not even address him. He got excited then.

-Hurry, I have a meeting within two hours.

Alison grouped included her cases in the small bag which tightened her Parkson and followed him up to its car. She repressed a shout of surprise. The car left for one thousand fragments and dated certainly 1947. Alison rose behind. The car started in a noise getting in 3 km around. Some black smoke went out of the muffler.

They arrived home of Parkson one hour later. It was a big collapsing shed. Parkson opened the door and entered followed by Alison. The house stank and abounded in dusts and in cobwebs. They went up staircases which creaked. Parkson opened a door.

-Here is your room. Put your bag and get down again. We have to cause.

Alison entered the room. There was only a place for a bed and a desk. And there was nothing of it. The room contained a single piece of furniture: a sort of small sofa. Alison sat down above. It was hard as some dry bread. She got down again. Parkson waited for her in the kitchen.

-Very well. I agreed to welcome you but you have to know that nothing is free.

He marks a short break.

-You'll not go any more current. You'll stay here all day long and you will have the right to go out only to go shopping. You will do the housework, the cooking, and the dishes.

At the end of week, Alison tore. She did not sleep any more at night because of the hardness of the "bed", she had so made look slimmer that we saw the bones and she had all the body bruised because of the work. She decided that, for day, she could make nothing and rest. She would not have of because, when Parkson returned, he entered a crazy fury. He removed his belt and beat it of all his forces then he went to go to bed. As soon as she was sure that he slept, Alison grouped included her cases and went out of the house. She ran until the breathlessness. She had arrived at Privet Drive. She turned in circle and began to have a sore foot. She went into somebody and met itself on the ground. The person who had pushed knocked down her held out to her the hand. It was a boy of about his age, with dark hair in battles. Behind her glasses, she lives beautiful green eyes.

-Are you OK? he asked her.

* * *

Here we are, I hope that that pleased you!

The continuation will arrive only after the holidays.


End file.
